


Negativity

by Hiroasu_Akika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, dragon!Yuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroasu_Akika/pseuds/Hiroasu_Akika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Yuya was aggravated. Once again he was surrounded by hateful whispers aimed at his father, and Yuto had quite literally torn his body from him a few days ago...But neither of those things were Yuya's main concern at the moment...no, that would be the scales, fangs, and claws... One-Shot, TF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negativity

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from my Fanfiction Account!
> 
> IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! XD…..Very insecure about this!
> 
> ...Well, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The Duel Stats Set-Up:
> 
> [Duelist #1's LP: 4000/Duelist #2's LP: 4000]
> 
> [Level/Rank #-Monster Name: ATK/? DEF? Scale #]
> 
> (The ATK/DEF Points will be Bolded to show whether the Monster is in Attack or Defense Position.)
> 
> (Yuto's Dialogue is Italicized.)

Yuya was aggravated. Once again, he was surrounded by whispers of "Look, the coward's son…" and "Yusho, the traitor who ran away…" He couldn't stand it, and even Yuto had earned his ire recently. Yuya was still angry at his Xyz Counterpart for what he'd done during their duel with that cloaked Fusion Duelist.

But neither of those things were Yuya's main concern at the moment...no, that would be the scales, fangs, and claws.

Yuya groaned in annoyance as he hid himself away in a dark corner, furiously grinding away at his...claws...with a makeshift file, as he'd done the two days before. They had regrown overnight again...and he really, _really_ didn't want anyone to see them.

Yuto sat cross-legged nearby, silent as he watched for anyone approaching. He couldn't blame Yuya for trying to hide his strange new features. After all, not many people would react well to someone with arms covered in black scales, and claws instead of normal nails...and the fangs wouldn't exactly help their opinion either.

Thankfully, the scales were easy enough to hide with some bandage wrappings or Yuya's ever-present white jacket, (Yuya had opted for the bandages) and he could always file down the claws as he was doing now. As for the fangs...Yuya just had to keep his mouth shut, or at least mostly closed when speaking...they actually weren't all that noticeable, being short fangs, thankfully.

Neither of them had any idea what had caused the strange features to manifest, and it certainly hadn't been pleasant for Yuya when he'd woken up with them. Yuto had been forced to possess Yuya to prevent the boy from waking the entire Resistance with his terrified screams.

...That had been two days ago, and Yuto was worried. Yuya had woken up to aches and pains this morning that seemed to be focused on his back, but the stubborn boy refused to acknowledge it no matter how much Yuto pressured and insisted. Yuya had convinced himself that he'd simply slept wrong, or that he was still sore from being buried in rubble. He refused to think it could be anything else.

Yuto, however, wasn't so sure...

...He suddenly found himself pulled from his musings as Yuya stood and stretched, hiding away his file in a pocket. "C'mon...we should go find the others or see if anyone needs help with anything."

Yuto sighed and got to his feet. " _Yeah, the Resistance could use all the willing hands it can get…"_ No point bringing up his concerns again, Yuya would just ignore them.

* * *

Yuya had been wandering the quiet halls of the Resistance hideout for the past hour, searching for his friends as Yuto's astral body walked along behind him.

Yuto sighed as he watched Yuya rub his back _again_ with a groan of discomfort. He knew Yuya's pains were steadily getting worse.  " _Yuya…"_

"No Yuto! For the last time, NO! I'm not going to the Infirmary! I can't!" Yuya snapped back as quietly as he could. "They'll...find the scales…"

Yuya had a point, but still… " _Yu-"_

-ya!" Both Yuya and Yuto snapped their heads around at the new voice.

It was Alan, running toward them and waving. Yuto's heart sank, but Yuya waved back with a rather forced smile. He was still not happy with the Resistance Duelist for calling his father a coward. "Kouzuki! Do you need something? I was looking for my friends."

Alan finally reached them, and stopped. "Your friends? They just got sent on an emergency mission to retrieve one of ours who got cornered by some Fusion Duelists." Alan's face darkened. "We couldn't find you though."

Yuya's eyes widened. "Th-they did? And you were looking for me? I'm sorry, I got lost…"

Yuto groaned and covered his eyes at Yuya's weak excuse, but Alan seemed to buy it. "It's alright, you and your friends did only just get here and this temple can be quite the maze for newbies." Alan smiled at Yuya. "Actually, I was looking for you for a different reason since we sent Shun with them instead."

Yuya's eyes lit up with interest. "Really? What do you need me for then?"

"I want to have a duel with you, to assess your skills."

Yuto groaned. " _I knew it...Yuya, I don't think you shoul-"_

"That's fine with me!" Yuya smiled.

"Good, we always assess new members since sending out a Duelist with poor dueling skills can cost us other comrades." Alan sighed. "...That used to happen far too many times…"

Yuya nodded sadly, but then glanced around. "But where are we going to duel? Wouldn't it be noticeable if we dueled outside the temple?" Alan laughed and waved away the question. "Nah, we have an underground Duel Arena."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the old temple caretaker was a Duel Teacher." Alan turned somber. "He gave us free reign of the place before...well, you know." The boy sighed, then turned and began to walk away. "Well? You coming or not?"

Yuya started and moved to follow. "Yeah, I'm-" Yuya's reply was cut off by a groan as he stopped with a grimace. His entire back was throbbing...

Alan turned his head to look at Yuya in concern. "Oi, are you alright?"

Yuya groaned again. "Y-yeah...just a little sore...from my duel with that Fusion Duelist…" He rolled his shoulders a little, trying to ignore the disapproving glare Yuto was sending his way.

Alan cringed. "That's understandable...you were lucky enough to escape with only a few scratches and bruises there…" He eyed Yuya's bandaged arms before turning away with a shrug. "Well...let's go then, if you're okay to duel."

Yuya nodded and followed...rubbing his back the whole way.

* * *

Alan and Yuya reached the Duel Arena with little problem, only encountering a few Resistance members along the way, several of whom glared at Yuya as they muttered under their breath.

Yuya just smiled and waved at them as they passed by, forcing down his instinct to glare right back.

The members that didn't have a problem with Yuya or anything else to do had all followed them, eager to see a duel that didn't have a life on the line. Now Yuya and Alan stood across from each other, ready to deploy their Duel Disks.

Alan smiled. "Ready? Let's go!"

Yuya grinned, and their Duel Disks activated, Yuya's showing the image of a Spell Card as it spoke in a monotone, robotic voice. " _Field Magic: Crossover, Activate."_ The entire room was covered in a blue-green sheen as small, holographic platforms materialized, and a glowing orb filled with cards appeared over their heads.

Yuya and Alan shouted in unison. "DUEL!" The orb burst, scattering the cards around the room.

_[Yuya's LP: 4000_ _**/** _ _Alan's LP: 4000]_

"I'll take the first turn!" Alan called out, glancing over his hand. "First, I activate _Graceful Charity_ , meaning I can draw three cards and discard two!" Alan did as he'd said and grinned, he had the perfect hand! "Now I activate _Double Summon_ , allowing me to Normal Summon twice this turn!"

Alan grabbed two cards in his hand, and slapped them down on his Duel Disk. "Show yourselves! _Gogogo Golem_ and... _Gogogo Giant!_ The two monsters appeared, standing tall alongside one another before the shorter and bulkier green monster knelt down in a defensive position.

_[Level 4-Gogogo Golem: ATK/1800_ _**DEF/1500** _ _]_

_[Level 4-Gogogo Giant:_ _**ATK/2000** _ _DEF/ 0]_

"And now _Gogogo Giant's_ effect activates! Since he was Normal Summoned, I can change him to Defense Position and Special Summon a " _Gogogo"_ monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" A dark portal opened at Alan's feet as the red giant knelt and Yuya watched, impressed.

_[Level 4-Gogogo Giant: ATK/2000_ _**DEF/ 0** _ _]_

"I revive my _Gogogo Ghost_!" A large figure appeared, climbing from the portal and standing tall with its sword held in a defensive stance as spectral fire flickered beneath its samurai-like armor.

_[Level 4-Gogogo Ghost: ATK/1900_ _**DEF/ 0** _ _]_

"And now his effect activates! When _Gogogo Ghost_ is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a _Gogogo Golem_ from Graveyard in Defense Position!" The armored ghost raised its sword up, and slammed it point-first into the ground, causing a crevasse to form...a bulky figure clambered out, almost falling back in if not for _Gogogo Ghost_ grabbing its hand and helping it climb out.

The second _Gogogo Golem_ huddled down beside its twin. "Normally, _Gogogo Ghost_ would be changed to Defense Position, but he's already in it!" Alan grabbed another card in his hand. "I also activate the _Galaxy Wave_ Continuous Spell Card!"

Alan's eyes sparkled and he threw open his arms. "And now...using my Level 4 _Gogogo Giant_ and my Level 4 _Gogogo Ghost_ , I construct the Overlay Network!" Another portal, this one sparkling with stars and golden light, opened before Alan as the two monsters were enveloped in brown and purple light and swirled within it.

Alan began to chant. " _Warrior clothed in white light, spread your shining wings and descend upon this battlefield! Bear the light of hope to the oppressed people!"_ Alan threw up his arm as Yuya and even Yuto watched in rapt attention. " _Xyz Summon! Fly forth! Rank 4! Warrior of Hope - Utopia!"_

From out of the portal, a large white figure flew forth. It was covered from head to toe in white and gold armor, and had two swords sheathed at its hips. From its back extended two metallic wings, and two golden orbs of light orbited around it in slow, intersecting circles.

 _Utopia_ floated down to stand at Alan's side, crossing its arms and staring Yuya down with its red eyes.

_[Rank 4-Warrior of Hope - Utopia:_ _**ATK/2500** _ _DEF/2000]_

"That...was amazing!" Alan grinned at Yuya's excited exclamation, then gestured to his now glowing Spell Card. " _Galaxy Wave's_ effect is triggered! Since I summoned an Xyz monster, you take 500 points of damage!"

Yuya's eyes went wide and his gaze snapped around to the card as a bright light shot from it. "What?!" He had no time to react and was sent flying as the light stuck him, crashing down harshly two feet away from where he'd been standing. Yuya couldn't help but release quiet cry of pain as he landed directly on his aching back and he lay there, stunned, for a few seconds.

_[Yuya's LP: 4000-3500]_

Alan's grin turned to a frown of concern, and he called out to Yuya. "Oi, are you sure you're okay?" Yuya grimaced, and forced himself to his feet, stumbling, but still throwing Alan a pained grin and a thumbs up. "I'm fine, really!"

Alan stared at him, then sighed. "If you're sure…" He grabbed the last card in his hand and placed it in a slot on his Duel Disk. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Yuya smiled, now it was his turn!

The watching crowd began to murmur in anticipation.

"Alright then! I draw!" He grasped the top card of his deck and pulled. A Trap Card, something he couldn't use right now...Yuya placed it in his hand, and glanced over the rest of his cards. His eyes widened, he had the necessary cards for that-! Yuya grinned and snatched two cards, holding them high.

"I, using the Scale 3 _Destruction Magician_ and the Scale 8 _Creation Magician,_ set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the cards at the farthest ends of his Duel Disk, _Destruction_ on the left, and _Creation_ on the right. Two tall, glimmering blue pillars of light materialized, the two monsters ascending within them.

 _Destruction Magician_ wore deep green and white battle-robes trimmed in gold that were complemented with an orange belt-sash and light-blue gems. He had long and wild deep blue hair, and held a huge double-edged sword. His solemn red eyes were focused on Alan.

 _Creation Magician_ wore red and white dress-robes also trimmed in gold, complemented with a short red cape and green gems. She had short red-pink hair and held an elegent bow in her hands. Her gentle green eyes glanced down at Yuya before settling on Alan.

As the two magicians stopped rising, a stylized 3 appeared under _Destruction Magician_ and a stylized 8 appeared under _Creation Magician..._

_[Level 7-Destruction Magician: ATK/2500 DEF/ 500_ _**Scale 3** _ _(Placed in Left Pendulum Scale)]_

_[Level 4-Creation Magician: ATK/ 500 DEF/1500_ _**Scale 8** _ _(Placed in Right Pendulum Scale)]_

A massive pendulum, a mirror image of Yuya's own pendant that he wore around his neck appeared, swaying between the two magicians. A chorus of awestruck gasps could be heard from the spectators as Yuya spoke again. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from Level 4 to Level 7!"

Yuya began to chant as he spread out his arms and looked skyward. " _Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!"_ The crystal hanging high above did as bid, swaying to and fro in larger and larger arcs, cutting the very sky into a massive portal...three lights emerged, silver-blue, gold, and bright red, all flying from the glowing red circle above. " _Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"_ The lights crashed down in front of and behind Yuya. " _Level 4! Entermate Silverclaw! Entermate Cameldown!"_

The silver and white wolf howled to the unseen sky and dug its long claws into the ground, the chains around its neck clinking as it moved. The camel simply stomped its hooves and grunted lazily.

"And finally, the star of the show... _With those wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_ The red dragon spun upon its entrance and roared proudly, standing tall behind Yuya, its white chest-plate and horns shining in the dim light.

_[Level 4-Entermate Silverclaw:_ _**ATK/1800** _ _DEF/ 700 Scale 5]_

_[Level 4-Entermate Cameldown:_ _**ATK/ 800** _ _DEF/1800 Scale 2]_

_[Level 7-Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:_ _**ATK/2500** _ _DEF/2000 Scale 4]_

Alan's eyes were nearly glowing in excitement. "Impressive…"

Yuya smiled almost ferally as he snapped his hand back in the air, not noticing or ignoring the uneasy glance Yuto aimed at him. "I'm not done yet! Now it's my turn to Overlay with _Silverclaw and Cameldown!_ " The two monsters vanished in purple and brown light, swirling into the chaotic nebula that had opened at Yuya's feet as _Silverclaw's_ last howl echoed hauntingly...

Alan's eyes widened. "He isn't…"

Yuya began to chant once more, his voice suddenly a cold monotone. _"Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend!"_

Alan gasped at the familiar words...

" _Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_ The all too familiar black and purple dragon soared from the portal and whirled into the air amid flashes of purple lightning. _Dark Rebellion_ roared ferociously and landed beside Yuya, two purple orbs circling it, their light reflected in its silver chest-plate.

_[Rank 4-Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon:_ _**ATK/2500** _ _DEF/2000]_

Alan stared at the dragon with a sad smile. "You're certainly a sight for sore eyes…" The rest of the gathering was silent.

Yuya's eyes glittered, and he turned to _Destruction Magician_ …

Yuto narrowed his eyes and moved in front of Yuya. " _You're planning on using Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, aren't you?"_ Yuya paused to glare at his Xyz Counterpart and hissed in reply, low enough to not be heard by anyone else. "So what if I am?"

" _That dragon is something that should only be used when it's needed, you know that! You know the risks of using it!"_ Yuya just scoffed quietly, then moved to continue the duel. Yuto wasn't done yet however, and grabbed Yuya's shoulder to stop him.  " _Yuya! Why are you being so...aggressive?!"_

...Yuto was shocked when Yuya pulled away from him with a _growl..._ he relented and backed away silently, and Yuya finally made his move. Yuya turned to look back up at the magician on his left...he tried to ignore the growing pain in his back…

"I activate _Destruction Magician's_ Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can choose an Xyz monster on my field, and give it a Level equal to its Rank!"

Alan's eyes went wide. "Say what?!"

 _Destruction Magician_ held his double-edged sword out lengthwise before himself as it glowed with power. He yelled, and the light exploded outward and formed into three small blue comets…

Yuya pointed at _Dark Rebellion_. "I grant _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_ a Level of 4!" The three comets merged into one and crashed down upon the dragon, who roared and flexed its claws as the power faded within it…

_[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4-Level 4]_

"Where is he going with this…?" Alan muttered..

Now Yuya turned to the magician on his right, grimacing as the painful aches in his back continued to grow stronger…"Now I activate _Creation Magician's_ Pendulum Effect! I can choose a monster on my field and make it the same Level as a monster on my field!"

Alan was now doing an admirable impression of a fish...

 _Creation Magician_ strung an arrow to her bow and aimed carefully as she drew back… With a shout, she released the string and the arrow flew through the air, striking the ground between the two dragons where it exploded into a brilliant array of light… The dragons both roared as it condensed around them.

"I make _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_ Level 7, equal to _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!_ " _Dark Rebellion_ roared again as its level rose…

_[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Level 4-Level 7]_

"N-no way...two Level 7s?! Is he going to…?!" Alan gasped.

Yuya, about to call out the familiar move, suddenly groaned instead, biting his lip to muffle the sound. The pains in his back were becoming unbearable, building in pressure...Yuya tasted copper and started, he had forgotten he had fangs…

The new pain in his lip drew Yuya's attention from his back, and he shakily raised an arm. "I'm using _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ and the now Level 7 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_ to construct the Overl-"

It was Yuto who noticed it first. " _Yuya! Your hands!"_

"-ay...wha-" Yuya didn't have a chance to respond as his entire back exploded into a whole new level of agony that sent him to his knees with a strangled scream…"-AHH…! AHHHHGRRRrrrAHHH!"

Alan stared in stunned confusion for a moment, then jerked forward, running toward his opponent. "Yuya!"

Down on his hands and knees, Yuya was shaking...and staring at his hands, or more specifically, his claws. "Grrrk...Wh-why…?!" He choked and gagged from the pain, and hardly noticed that the fangs in his mouth had lengthened. "Th-they don't...grrrg...they d-don't regrow until...t-tomorr-" He was cut off by another scream...only this time it was something more akin to the cry of a wounded beast.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAaaaaagrrRRHHH…!"

Alan stopped short, only dimly noting the sound of people running down the stairs...he was staring at Yuya's hands as the boy scratched at the ground, revealing the long claws at his fingertips as they skittered across the concrete floor…

Yuya gagged again, then found himself choking on a thick liquid welling up in his throat...he coughed, and red spattered the ground beneath him…

Yuya's friends stopped short as they ran in just in time to see Yuya spit up blood…

...The boy screamed again, and began to claw desperately at his back.

Shun whirled on Alan and grabbed his poncho. "What did you do?!" Alan could only sputter, unable to answer…Gongenzaka tried to pull Shun away.

No one had any time to react at what happened next...they couldn't have done anything anyway, not with Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes standing there, snarling angrily and protectively over Yuya.

Yuya's screams redoubled as he arched his back and dug his claws in...his shoulders were wrenching themselves apart…!

"GRRRRAaarrrgGGHHhhh!" Yuya screamed again...and the sound of tearing cloth filled the suddenly silent room as four huge, black-scaled and nearly translucent greenish-white wings tore through the boy's shirt. They flapped wildly from Yuya's shock and pain, flinging some of the blood covering them through the air before pressing tight to his trembling body…

The sharp scales on the wings ripped at the bandages hiding Yuya's arms, revealing the scales hidden beneath them…

Everything was quiet for a moment...then Yuya hunched over with another growling scream, and a long, black-scaled and blade-tipped tail was suddenly whipping the air behind him before falling limp to the ground, twitching every so often in response to lingering pains…

Yuya himself had sank completely to the floor by now…

...He began to weakly kick his legs and dig his feet into the ground...it soon became apparent why as the sound of splitting leather could be heard, and the claws that had torn through the boy's shoes were clear in view for everyone to see.

"Sawatari! G-Go...get someone, anyone from the Infirmary!" Gongenzaka shoved the stunned and utterly horrified boy-who'd actually gone quiet for once-back toward the stairs. Sawatari took off without so much as an indignant response.

Yuya whimpered and growled weakly, clawing at the ground again, seeking any sort of relief from the pain… "H-hel...grrraaagh...help…grrrrg...m-me…" He coughed up blood once again… "S-sssomeone...GRRRK...he-help…! AHH!" Yuya reached up and twisted his fingers into his hair as he clawed at his head. "N-no more! P-please…! AHHH!" Two horns poked from Yuya's dual-toned and bloodstained hair, blood trickling down his face from where they'd emerged.

Yuya moaned and rolled onto his right side, two bloody wings splayed beneath him, the others draped over his body and almost completely covering him as he curled into a half circle, his tail wrapping tight around him… Yuya's eyes were half open and clouded with pain, but everyone could still see as their color slowly shifted, the left to a bright green, and the right to a bloody crimson, the pupils slowly shrinking to reptilian slits…

Yuya reached out with a shaking arm, reaching desperately toward his friends as his vision faded in and out, and blood trickled down his chin. "...P-please...grrrhelp...h-help m-me...GRRR...please...p-plea…se..." Yuya's arm dropped as everything began to fade to black…

...The last thing he saw and heard was the concerned growls of his two dragons as their heads entered his rapidly shrinking field of vision...and Yuto, grabbing his hand tightly and crying out his name in unison with the two magicians that had actually _left_ their pillars of light...

" _Yuya! Yuya!"_

_..._ Everything was lost to darkness as the horrified screams began...

**Author's Note:**

> ...Not. A. Word. (Actually, reviews would very appreciated! XD)
> 
> Sooooooooo….this was spawned off a Role-Play me and my good friend/internet sister CrystalChimera have been working on for fun...goin' off this, you can guess at least one thing that happened in it! XD
> 
> Yuya: *scoffs* "You're both twisted!"
> 
> Yeah, and PROUD OF IT!
> 
> Yuya: *groans and facepalms*
> 
> Anyway, the title of this One-Shot, Negativity, is a hint at what caused Yuya's...change. It was all the negativity aimed at him, combined with his own internal negative emotions...both of which his "Darkness" fed off of, and eventually it caused the change when too much negativity built up...does that sound like a stupid excuse?
> 
> Yuya: *glaring daggers and twitching his new wings* "Yes, yes it does."
> 
> ...Well too bad, that's what I'm going with.
> 
> Yuya: *growls and lashes tail*
> 
> SO! Onto the cards that I had Kouzuki using in the partial duel: That combo was actually created from my own XYZ Deck, which utilizes several "Gogogo" monsters and-you guessed it-Number 39: Utopia. Yeah, in case it wasn't obvious, I took Utopia and tweaked his name for Kouzuki's Ace. (And for anyone that didn't notice: I tried to keep to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V rule of the First Turn Player not drawing a card...is that even still used at this point?)
> 
> Since we currently do NOT have any idea what Kouzuki's deck is, if he duels at all for that matter, I went with the second best option: Give him some Zexal cards! ...I just happened to discover an awesome combo while I was at it. XD I couldn't think of anything for an Ace, so I hope people don't mind me giving him Utopia! (Also, that chant I made up is now my permanent Summon Chant for that card! XD)
> 
> Now, when his deck is released, if he has one at all AND provided it isn't just two or three cards, I may come back and redo that first turn with them...but probably not. XD I'm proud of that combo! (Actually, was it even legal? Gogogo Ghost was already in Defense Position when it used its effect…)
> 
> EDIT: I'm gonna leave the Duel as it is! XD And I tweaked the TF to match my new design of Dragon!Yuya.
> 
> So, I hope that the set-up for the Monster's stats was okay…oh! And that "risk" Yuto mentioned about using Odd-Eyes Rebellion...that was Berserk/Awakened Mode. I don't know if it's an actual thing...but I have my own mini-headcanon that if Yuya keeps that dragon on the field for too long, it can pull him into Berserk/Awakened Mode. Hence why Yuto would deem it a card to only be used when necessary, such as in a finishing move.
> 
> ANYWAY...this was my first ever proper attempt at even a partial duel, and my third TF EVER, so please, I would greatly appreciate opinions on both! I'm aiming to improve on them… (You would not believe how awkward it was writing an...ahem...detailed TF for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V of all things!)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Yuya: "I hope you didn't!"
> 
> OH HUSH YOU! *Commence Death Glare contest of epic proportions*
> 
> Yuya: *suddenly grins evilly* "Oh Yuzu~!"
> 
> Huh? What do you want her f- WAIT, NO! NOT THE FAN! ANYTHING BUT THE FAN! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-
> 
> Yuya: *laughing in crazy triumph*


End file.
